<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i loved you, but i could not save you by kenobilovebot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203409">i loved you, but i could not save you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot'>kenobilovebot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Order 66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobilovebot/pseuds/kenobilovebot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is killed in Order 66. It is Obi-Wan that finds her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i loved you, but i could not save you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Tumblr prompt I answered last night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had known that Ahsoka must have fallen along with so many others.</p>
<p>He had known, and he had tried to accept it, but it does little to prepare him for the reality, for seeing it with his own eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strike>How much can one heart take? </strike>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan cannot tune out her hitching breaths nor the gargling sounds as he kneels beside his grandpadawan, drawing her into his arms. He tries to be mindful of her injuries, though that will mean nothing in a matter of moments. Her shields are shattered, her pain rolling over him in waves, her fear suffocating and all-consuming.</p>
<p>“Ahsoka,” he murmurs, hands hovering, one finally settling on her cheek. Closing his eyes, he reaches into the force, attempting to siphon away as much of her pain as he can.  This much, he can do for her. “It’s alright, Padawan. It’s alright. I am here.”</p>
<p>Certainly not her first choice, and she has not been their padawan in some time. The Order had failed her so surely. He exhales, releasing the thought and the hurt it brings into the Force. There is no place for it here and now.</p>
<p>“I am here. I have you,” he murmurs again, though there is no answer. It sounds as though she tries, but he doesn’t know, can’t tell through the desperate catches of her breath, the gurgle brought on by the <em>blood</em>    --</p>
<p>He caresses a thumb over her cheek, sends her a comforting burst of warmth in the Force, does for her what he could not do for Anakin, for so<em> many</em> others.</p>
<p>How many ghosts must he carry in his heart for so many years to come? </p>
<p>
  <strike>Qui-Gon. Satine. Anakin. Padmé. Ahsoka. The entirety of the order, every friend he has ever known   --</strike>
</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for the vice grip of her fingers around his own to grow slack, for rasping, painful breaths to fade into nothing. Obi-Wan closes his eyes against the tidal wave of grief, moves his hand from her cheek to shut <em>her</em> eyes.    </p>
<p>The fear and pain are gone. Her signature has faded into the rest of the force. He should be glad.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have failed you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I loved you, but I could not save you. </em>
</p>
<p>It holds true for both his padawans. A sob rises in his chest and he chokes it off, though Ahsoka cannot hear him.</p>
<p>There is no one left to hear him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>